


Another Timezone Taking You Away From Me

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Another Timezone Taking You Away From Me

You knew what you got yourself into. You knew about the long distance and the very possible heartache. And yet, here you were, sitting on your couch, crying your eyes out while hugging the stuffed animal he got you close to your chest. You knew that Ashton would eventually go on tour with the boys and you were so unbelievably happy for them to finally having found their own sound. But that didn’t stop you from missing your boyfriend when he was touring in Europe while you sat in your shared apartment in LA, wearing his clothes and listening to sad love songs. The music that was coming from your phone and your self-pitying thoughts were only interrupted when your phone suddenly started to ring, causing you to pick it up and see Calum’s name in bold letters on the screen. You used the sleeve of your, well Ashton’s, jumper to wipe your eye and cleared your throat before accepting the call, in hopes of not giving your state away, not wanting to worry anyone.

“Yes? Calum, what’s up?” you tried to sound cheerful but apparently, Calum immediately knew what’s up.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

“Nothing. What makes you think that?”

“You’ve been crying. I can hear it in your voice.” You could imagine Calum facepalming as you silently cursed yourself.

“You miss him”, he said, not even having to ask you to explain yourself. You felt tears starting to form in your eyes again and since you knew you wouldn’t be able to answer him without breaking down again, you just sniffled in response. You could hear Ashton practice his little drumming solo in the background and Michael calling for Calum to hang up and join the soundcheck.

“Listen, I gotta go. I know you’re on break from school right now so I’m gonna book you a flight to Cologne, I’ll find someone to pick you up and then you can join us for the rest of the tour.”“No, Calum, I-“ you wanted to protest but were interrupted by Calum hanging up the phone.

About 2 hours later you got a message with your flight information and just a few moments later an e-mail with your ticket. As happy as you were to see your boyfriend again, you could just shake your head at Calum. He was the reason Ashton and you were together and he still prided himself with that a lot. So since your flight would leave the next day, you quickly pulled out a suitcase and a bunch of clothes and stuff you’d need while touring with the guys. While packing you blasted some music through the apartment, singing and dancing along. To say you were happy would’ve been an understatement, you were euphoric. Even though it had only been a few weeks since Ashton left, you had missed him like you’ve never missed anything before.

That evening you went to bed early, after calling your friend who had a key to your apartment to ask her to water your plants while you were gone. Falling asleep was, however, harder than you thought since your mind wouldn’t stop thinking about the next days and weeks.

The next morning you were woken up by your alarm, confused why it went off so early you rolled over to check your phone, only to be reminded of your flight. Quickly, you jumped out of your bed, slightly dizzy from the sudden movement, grabbed the clothes you had put out the night before and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to get ready. After your shower, you finished up packing your suitcase, grabbed a quick breakfast seeing as it was way too early to have a proper meal and head out of the door after making sure you had everything turned off. As you stepped out of the front door of your apartment complex you could already see the taxi you ordered the night before approach, which would be taking you to LAX. The car came to a stop in front of you, the driver getting out of it to help you put your suitcase in the car boot.

“LAX, right?” he asked you, to which you nodded and answered with a “Yes, thank you.”

After about 45 minutes the driver stopped the car in front of Terminal 7. He helped you get your suitcase after you paid him, including a small tip, and you made your way into the airport, checked in and decided to already go through security in case there would be an unusually long queue. You went through security without any problems and after you bought something to eat and drink at one of the cafés you settled down at your gate, waiting until they would start boarding. Feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket you pulled it out only to see that Luke had sent you a message asking if you were already at the airport and telling you he’d pick you up together with a taxi driver in Cologne. You typed a response, telling him you had safely arrived at your gate and that you were beyond excited to see the guys and go on tour with them. After you send the message you pulled out a book in an attempt to pass some time while waiting.

After 15 exhausting hours and a 3-hour overlay at London Heathrow, you finally arrived in Cologne, where you quickly grabbed your suitcase, went through passport checks and customs and then made it out into the waiting area. You prepared to have to search the entire hall for Luke but you quickly found him leaning against a wall, talking to who seemed to be Michael. After you spotted them you walked over to both of them, your legs still stiff from sitting for such a long time.

“(Y/N)!” Luke hugged you when you stepped up to him and Michael.

“Hi, guys,” you said, exhaustion clear in your voice since you barely got any sleep on the plane. Michael gave you a quick hug as well before he took your luggage and the three of you walked to the exit of the airport, looking for a taxi to take you to your hotel. Through the evening traffic it took you about 20 minutes until you reached your destination and after Luke made sure Ashton wasn’t in the lobby and you got your keycard and room number, you made your way to the elevator with Michael and Luke as they told you about the plan for the next day and how they planned for you to surprise Ashton before the concert. When the doors opened on your level you quickly said goodbye and hurried to your room to get some sleep.

When you woke up the next day it was already 10 am and when you went to check your phone you saw that Calum had sent you a message telling you their schedule so you wouldn’t accidentally run into them and ruin the surprise. After laying in bed for a couple more minutes you decided to get up, get dressed and go downstairs to get some breakfast. While you were eating, Ashton had send you a message saying how much he missed you with a photo attached which was a selfie of himself pouting to which you replied that you missed him, too, and how you couldn’t wait to see him again, not telling him that it would happen sooner than he thought. When you were done with your breakfast you went and explored the surrounding area a bit, keeping an eye on the time and when it was time for you to come to the venue, Calum waited for you at the back entrance to let you in. He told you to wait in their dressing room as they would finish up the final soundcheck. So as you waited you quickly checked your phone for notifications, texted with a friend of yours until you heard laughter down the hallway. You stood up in the exact moment as the door opened only to be greeted with your boyfriend laughing at something Calum said before, however, the moment he saw you he stopped dead in his tracks, jaw falling down before he ran to you, engulfing you in a bone-crushing hug.

“(Y/N)…what…,” he pulled away slightly to look into your face, tears brimming both your eyes.

“Calum booked me a flight and Luke and Mikey picked me up from the airport yesterday,” you said, a smile stretching over your entire face, mirroring Ashton’s expression. He turned around slightly to look at his grinning bandmates and said, “Thanks, guys.”

“No problem, mate, you were too grumpy the last few days anyway and (Y/N) was crying on the phone and we missed her, too, so I’m sure this is the best solution for everyone,” Calum grinned. Ashton turned his head back to you and pressed his lips to yours, having missed the feeling too much in the last few days. Your hands immediately drove into his hair, pulling him closer to you, never wanting to let go.

“Ugh, guys. Get a room,” Michael complained, Luke and Calum both making gagging noises.

“You know what, Mike. That’s a fantastic idea. Come on, (Y/N),” Ashton smirked as he dragged you past your laughing friends.

“I love you, Ash. I can’t believe how much I loved you these past few days.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N/N). As annoying as the guys can be, I’m happy they brought you here, back to me.”


End file.
